The Key to my Non-existent Heart
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: Sh was taken in the night. She fell in love with the night. Then when the sunshine comes to take her back... there's a choice she has to make. Who will she choose. Day or night? Light or Darkness? StarkxRukiaxUlquiorra. One-sided AizenxRukia possible IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first I would l like to point out that this is a StarkxRukiaxUlquiorra With one sided AizenxRukia. This IS an AU.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach :c Tite Kubo does**

**The Key to my Non-existent Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia Kuchiki patrolled the empty streets if Karakura town. She sighed as she stood atop Herbal Tea Enterprises. No hollows. It's been that way for a while now. No hollows, no lost souls.

She was about to start making her way back when she felt a strange reiatsu appear not far from her location.

She used shunpo to get to the location faster and when she got there she gasped at what she saw. It wasn't a hollow. It was the recently discovered by them, Arrancar.

"Well, well, well, looks like I caught me a lil' shinigami. "The Arrancar said licking his lips.

"Hado-urmph!" Rukia was cut off when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"No, no, no that won't do lil' shinigami. We can't have ya killin me b'fore I eat ya." He whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. He sounded just like one of the men she despised most in the world, Gin Ichimaru.

Rukia grabbed for Sode no Shirayuki, but then felt her hand grasped by another gloved one.

"No, no, no I don't wanna play. I'm jus' hungry."

Rukia hid some of her spiritual energy hoping Ichigo, or someone else caught the message.

"Callin for help? 'S useless. I-"

"Trash what are you going?" Rukia heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

'_This is not the someone I was expecting'_ Rukia thought not trusting the man that just appeared at all.

"U-Ulquiorra! Aizen sent ya din't he?! Well I'm not goin' back!"

"He did not send me to kill you. He sent me to kill you, and bring back a toy. A friend of Ichigo Kurosaki." The mysterious man said in a monotonous voice.

The man had pale skin, much more paler than Rukia's. He had huge, green cat-like eyes and a cracked hollow mask atop his head, a single horn sticking out at the top. He had raven dark hair, and looked about a foot taller than Rukia.

"What do you want with Ichigo!" Rukia blurted out before she thought of the consequences.

"It appears I have found one. Goodbye, Trash." With that the Arrancar that was holding Rukia hostage disappeared into ash when the other one mumbled something along the lines of 'cero'.

Rukia was about to pull out her zanpakuto, when she felt herself be pulled into a hard chest.

"Oof!"

"Quiet, Trash. Lord Aizen wants you, and I have no intentions of hurting you." The man 'Ulquiorra' said.

"Well I'm not going easily!" Rukia slipped out her hand "Hado-" Rukia was cut off when a pair of soft yet slightly chapped lips smashed into hers.

"As I have said. I have no intentions of hurting you, as Lord Aizen has requested, the package must not get damaged or harmed." He said in his monotonous voice. He opened up a senkai gate and stepped inside, Rukia still being held tightly to his chest.

She finally recovered from her shock. "Y-you…you kissed me! You stole my first kiss!" Rukia shouted, kicking her legs and biting Ulquiorra's hands.

"Quiet, Trash!" Ulquiorra said raising his voice slightly. He ignored the searing pain in his hands.

Once he felt the soft sand under his feet, he used _sonido _to travel to lord Aizen's 'kingdom'.

"No Arrancar! I wo-" Rukia was cut off yet again when the same pair of lips crashed into her own a second time.

"I am en Espada. Arrancar's are low trash. I am not to be confused as one."

"Trash put me down!" Rukia mimicked.

"No."

"Put me-" Rukia felt the energy drain out of her as her vision went blurry and everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lord Aizen I have brought what you have requested."

"I see you've brought Rukia Kuchiki, I always knew Kurosaki had strong feelings for you." Aizen said in a sadistically sweet voice as he caressed the unconscious Rukia's face. _'My favorite shinigami…Rukia.' _He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra questioned, surprised at his lords strange behavior.

"Good, Ulquiorra. Take her to your room. I trust you with this important piece of 'equipment'. Guard her for today. We will take her to Szayel tomorrow." Aizen said slightly praising his most loyal Espada.

Ulquiorra took the praise to the heart, if he had one, and with a quick "Yes lord Aizen", and a bow, made his way to his quarters. The shinigami hanging limply in his arms.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yo Rukia get up." Ichigo mumbled sleepily, knocking on his closet door.

After getting no response for about a whole ten seconds he slammed the door open, only to find no Rukia and things exactly as they were last night, before Rukia left for patrol.

Ichigo quickly dressed, and started sprinting towards Urahara's shop. Ignoring his dad's comments about getting Rukia pregnant.

"Old man! Rukia's missing!" Ichigo shouted slamming the door to Hat 'n Clogs shop open.

Urahara jumped, making his tea spill all over a napping Jinta.

"What the hell old man!" Jinta growled, then left the room.

"Now Ichigo I have something to tell you." Urahara said completely serious. "Rukia's not missing. I know exactly where she is, she was KIDnapped." Urahara chuckled at his little joke.

"What how do you know?!" Ichigo asked, brushing the horrible joke aside.

"Well last night, after sensing her spiritual energy drop to a warning level, I sent Jinta and Ururu to go look for her, but when they go there all they saw were two figures in a closing senkai gate. The taller male looking like one was holding a Rukia shaped body."

"Well were is she?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"She's probably in Hueco Mundo."

"Well what are we waiting for?!"

"Ichigo… we don't have a key for Hueco Mundo." Urahara explained.

"But we need to save Rukia!" Ichigo said desperately.

"If it makes you feel better. Just as the gates was closing they said they heard something about Aizen not wanting to get the package damaged or hurt."

"Package?!"

"Yes. I think they know Rukia's important to us, so they're using her as bait "

"So they won't hurt her?"

"No. It's highly unlikely that they will."

"Good."

"Oh, and Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"When you see Byakuya… tell him that Rukia's womanhood was taken from her." Urahara said with a wicked smirk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Oh Urahara… hoe much more wrong can you be…**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Since I hate doing Gin's accent…well I'm not gunna do it…**

**Slight OOCness**

**Oh and slight IchiRuki**

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach **

**The Key to my Non-existent Heart**

**Chapter 2**

News of a kidnapped shinigami reached the Soul Society within minutes. News that is was Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister reached Byakuya within seconds.

He shunpo'd to the first division.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho-"

Yamamoto waved him off. "Go. Take Abarai with you. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are waiting for you at the Senkai gate. They will go also." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bya-chan! What a surprise. Did Ichigo tell you?" Urahara asked the stoic noble.

"Tell me what?" Byakuya asked trying to keep his voice calm and collected but found it surprisingly difficult.

"That Rukia had her womanhood taken away from her by her kidnapper." Urahara said a smirk on his face, though he was hiding it behind his fan.

All the color drained from Byakuya's face. _'No… I swore I would protect her…'_

What do you mean her 'womanhood'?" Toshiro asked completely clueless.

"Oh yes. The Arrancar stole her first kiss."

"Aw. It wasn't even a special first kiss. He probably forced himself onto her and started to fondle her. Poor Rukia… she was probably saving herself for Ichigo. Sucks for him." Rangiku whined, earning a glare from both captains, and making Byakuya turn even paler.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rukia awoke to the sound of running water. She felt nice and rested, the bed she was laying on was much more comfortable than Ichigo's closet.

Suddenly she shot up and looked at her surroundings. She remembered being kidnapped by that arra-no ESPADA, she remembered losing her first kiss to him, and coming to Hueco Mundo, but that's all. She didn't remember anything after that.

She was about to pull out Sode no Shirayuki, when she realized she didn't have her at her waist.

She slowly made her way to were the sound of running water was coming from, fists raised. She opened the door and peeked inside. Still wondering where she was, she quietly walked inside. It was really steamy in there, making it impossible for her to see anything. Thankfully she heard the sound of water stop.

Suddenly she saw the face of her kidnapper appear out of the steam.

"Trash, what are you doing in here?"

"W-what do you mean?" Rukia squeaked out, clearly surprised to see him.

He stepped closer and Rukia saw what was wrong here.

"Why are you naked?!"

"I was in the shower."

No matter how much Rukia didn't want too, no matter how hard she tried, Rukia couldn't help but let her eyes roam Ulquiorra's body. She WAS/IS a female after all. She looked at his pale, though definitely defined muscles and abs. His body was that of a god. Rukia would never admit it out loud, or even in her mind just in case someone was reading it, but he looked sexy.

"Well get dressed!" Rukia demanded, finally peeling her eyes away from his gorgeous body.

Ulquiorra obliged. He didn't mind her wandering eyes, nor did he care for them. But it somewhat pleased him that she was interested.

Rukia turned around as he kidnapper dressed then she realized something. _'Why aren't I running away?'_

"Hado-" She started, pointing a finger to a still dressing Ulquiorra.

"There is no point. Your reiatsu is being suppressed and you will drain your life source if you even try to escape." Ulquiorra said, throwing Rukia over his shoulder, now fully clothed.

"Hey put me down! Where are you taking me?!" Rukia demanded.

"Quiet trash-"

"It's Rukia. Not Trash."

Ulquiorra didn't respond, instead opened the door to Szayel's lab.

"Ah, Ulquiorra so glad you could make it." Aizen greeted warmly, although his eyes were on the 'thing' on Ulquiorra's soldiers.

"Aizen! You bastard!" Rukia growled kicking her feet.

"Hey, hey, hey Rukia-chan! Did you miss me?" Gin asked his fox-like smile wider, if that was even possible.

"Fuck off Gin-"

"Rukia, I never knew you were such a potty mouth. That won't matter when I'm done with you though." Aizen commented slightly turned on. "Szayel, the shots." A pink haired man that looked a bit like Uryuu entered the room carrying different color needles. "Ulquiorra, if you'd please hold the package."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

Ulquiorra gripped Rukia's shoulders firmly. Aizen picked up the purple needle and injected it into Rukia's color bone, He injected the green one into her left elbow, red under the ribcage, blue in the right arm, orange in the sole of her foot, black in her skull, and yellow in her heart.

Before Rukia knew it, she was unconscious again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\"Szyael are you sure this is going to work?" Aizen asked.

"I have never been more sure in my life. She should be unconscious for about two weeks. Possibly one if she doesn't fight it. In that time period the transformation will slowly be taking place."

"Excellent. Soon Rukia. Soon" Aizen said, planting an unchaste kiss on the petite girls' slightly parted lips.

Gin loudly cleared his throat, making Aizen pull back.

"Ulquiorra. You will take care of her. Under no circumstances are you to let Nnoitra near her. When you are not able to take care of her, give her to Stark."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra picked up the shinigami, and started making his way to his room again.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Hn?"

"She's a guest, not a prisoner."

"Hn."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ulquiorra carried the out cold girl in his arms bridal style. He would've minded carrying her like this, but she barely weight anything so it didn't bother him. Quite the opposite actually… it felt nice.

"Hey girly! Finally trying to prove you're a man?!" Grimmjow roared, laughing.

Ulquiorra ignored him and walked right past him causing Grimmjow to let out an animalistic noise.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I don't speak to low trash." Ulquiorra called back as he entered his room.

Ulquiorra gently set the shinigami on his bed, for he did not want to hurt her or feel Aizen's wrath if she WAS to get hurt.

"Ulquiorra open up! I know your hiding something from me!" Nnoitra yelled banging on the Quatro's door.

Ulquiorra opened it, but barely enough to show his face.

"What do you want, Quinta?"

"I heard you got a GIRL in there." Nnoitra said his eye gleaming with lust.

"Yes I do. But if you come near her I will kill you. Goodbye, Trash." And with that Ulquiorra slammed the door in Nnoitra's face, ignoring his protests.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"No not possible." Hitsugaya mumbled. News had just reached the world of the living that Momo Hinamori had betrayed the Soul Society and left to Hueco Mundo. To be with Aizen.

"Captain…" Rangiku trailed off.

"It's just not fucking possible! He stabbed her! And yet she still goes to him!" Toshiro yelled, the temperature in the room decreasing significantly.

"Urahara when's the fastest you can open a Senkai gate to Hueco Mundo?" The extremely pissed off tenth division captain asked.

"Usually it would take about a month. But considering you'll probably kill me if I take that long… then it'll take three weeks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Reviews are much appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews people! **

**Anyways… sorry if this chapter is crappy-er than usual, my laptop deleted the original so I had to start over -_-**

**But that's over! Soooo… on with the show…**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it…**

**The Key to my Non-existent Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Rukia felt her eyes flutter open. She gasped for air as her senses slowly came back to her.

She checked her surroundings, but quickly found out nothing surrounded her. She momentarily thought her sense of sight hadn't returned to her, when her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, appeared before her.

"Rukia, get up." Shirayuki commanded gently as she stuck out a perfectly manicured hand for her wielder to take.

Rukia took the hand and in the blink of an eye she was in her zanpakuto's slender arms.

She noticed that her zanpakuto was holding her up. Sode no Shirayuki's eyes widened when Rukia tried to balance herself on her own two feet, but before Rukia could let out a victory cheer, excruciating pain shot through her. "S-Shirayuki," she started shakily, "what's going on?" She finished as she collapsed into the ice zanpakuto's waiting arms.

"Rest while you still can, Rukia." Shirayuki said gently as she lay Rukia back down in midair.

"What's happening to me?" Rukia asked more forcefully, her face contorted with pain and tears brimming her eyes.

"The injections Aizen gave you are slowly withering away your soul."

Rukia's face hardened and the tears brimming her eyes receded. "I-I'll fight it. I'm not going to lose to that traitorous bastard without a fight."

"Rukia, no!" Shirayuki cried, but her words disappeared in thin air as pain even worse than before rang through Rukia's body as she tried to move.

Rukia thrashed wildly.

It felt as though her whole being, soul, body, and mind, was being stretched like a rubber band, with knives piercing every inch of her skin, as something slowly rotted away her insides. It felt beyond bad.

"Don't fight it. As long as our bond is strong and you remain calm your soul will not wither!"

Rukia's thrashing ceased as the words of her zanpakuto made realization hit her like a punch in the face.

With her eyes half lidded, face pale and skin clammy, only one thought rang through her head as she began to lose consciousness.

"…Ichigo."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Ulquiorra awoke to the sound of low painful moans. He looked over at his bedside table clock, 4:56 a.m. it read. He quickly rushed over to the shower and turned the water on. He was late, just as he was about to take a refreshing, cold, quick shower, when he saw Rukia's petite form contracting in pain. He then remembered his new mission. Protecting _her_.

He sighed as he walked over to his bedside table and picked up a slightly glowing syringe and injected it into Rukia's arm. As if the substance was magic, her squirming and painful moans ceased instantly. For a moment he thought he killed her until he saw her chest rising and falling. Eyeing the extra pile of clothes in the bathroom he proceeded to sit her up and peel her clothes of her body. Literally.

Her cold sweat had made her robes stick to her, and her undergarments were too destroyed to be reused.

He just stood impassively for a moment before he carried her naked form to the bathroom; he placed her inside the already running bath and climbed in after her without a second thought.

He ran his fingers through her dark locks. _'It's much longer than before'_ he noted.

As he scrubbed her back and only then did he realize that they, Aizen's army, were not the only ones getting injured in battle.

Her scars proved that: in every war, big or small, damage was done, taken, and delivered to both sides.

He exited the bath, taking her with him and setting her on the counter.

He ignored his strange urge to touch her scars as he dressed, leaving her to dry naturally.

He came back minutes later, as he dressed her in her 'uniform' he couldn't help but frown. Her outfit clearly distinguished her as an outsider. While all of Aizen's armies' clothes were white with black trim, hers was completely black. It was a simple black dress, it was also very short. It barely covered her butt, although her lace stockings left her some modesty. She didn't have any shoes he noticed, but she did have some useless lace arm warmers.

He stared at her intently before a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Having fun there?"

Ulquiorra didn't even look surprised. "Ichimaru-san." He acknowledged.

"Ulqui-chan!" Gin sang, "Aizen wants to see you in his office!"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"He also said to bring Rukia-chan!"

Ulquiorra nodded, picked up the girl bridal style, and followed Gin out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

"Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra stated with a bow, "you called?"

"Yes. Is there any changes in… my little Rukia?" The browned eyed man asked after a pregnant pause.

"Her hair is slightly longer, and her eyes darker."

"I see Ulquiorra maybe you should-"

"Lord Aizen, I apologize for interrupting you, but shouldn't I finish the mission that I had left unfinished?"

Aizen smiled. It was not a happy or amused smile. It was clearly a smile that said 'my mistake I thought that you had to listen to me not the other way around, but I'll let it slide this time'.

Ulquiorra though, appeared unfazed. "And were shall I put Rukia?"

Aizen frowned. _'Rukia? When had they gotten so close. Seeing as he didn't hesitate in saying her name, there is a possibility it just slipped out…'_

"Give her to Stark. Tell him if she ends up in anyone else's arms I will personally castrate him."

"Yes, lord Aizen." And with a bow Ulquiorra left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

"Okay so here's the plan. We'll go and get Rukia and you guys can get Momo." Ichigo said standing next to Renji and Byakuya and pointing at Toshiro, Rangiku, and everyone else.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said trying to make her voice slightly husky.

"You sick?" Ichigo asked, oblivious to the other red heads feelings.

Orihime coughed. "No. I-I um… Rangiku-san?"

"Ichigo, unknown spiritual pressure near the Karakura high school!" Rangiku blurted out.

All the shinigami in the room jumped to their feet, leaving two children and one gloomy red head behind.

"Getsuga-"

"If you want the captured girl unharmed you will not attack."

"Tenshou!" The attack however was not aimed at the Espada, but instead at Urahara who blocked the attack with ease and gave Ichigo a 'you'll pay for it later look'.

"Where is Rukia!" Rangiku yelled with a subtle bit of anger evident in her voice, however, her thoughts betrayed her.

'_I wouldn't mind getting taken away by that!'_

"Back in Aizen's palace."

'…_voice is so sexily deep!'_

Byakuya clenched Senbonzakura tighter. 'That's the bastard that took her.'

"What are you doing to my sister?" Byakuya asked his voice surprisingly shaky and unsteady.

"She is in a comatose state being protected by myself and a comrade."

'_Seriously how the hell can Rukia stand trying not to hit tha- OMK Rukia!'_

"Why are you telling us this?" Urahara asked taking out a notebook.

Ulquiorra ignored him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, now that you know where your mate is and her condition how willing are you to get her?"

Ichigo blinked. "What! You think just cause she's knocked out I'm not gunna get her? Of course I'm gunna get her! She's my-" Ichigo paused.

"Then, lord Aizen has told me to repeat the following. 'No matter how hard you prepare Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not be able to defeat the obstacle in your way of defeating me'." And with that, the pale, good looking, enemy faded into a garganta.

Nobody spoke. The air was tense with unspoken words.

"So… Byakuya… did ya hear? The Arrancar called Rukia Ichigo's mate." Urahara said with a snicker.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/**

**Done! **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**~ Me**


End file.
